User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater ∑0 chapter 5: Disaster
That night, I slept more soundly than I had in years. It was a dreamless sleep, and I awoke feeling refreshed and ready for the day ahead. What “the day ahead” entailed was packing up all our things onto whatever wheeled carts or vehicles we could find and trekking west, towards the coast of California, to arrive at Fenrir’s American branch, where those of us who were capable would take the God Eater compatibility exam to become God Eaters and fight against the Aragami threat. It was to be a trek of some thirty miles, but at the end of it all, we would arrive at what would be our safe haven. At least, that was the plan, but… “Alright, everyone!” came Marie’s booming cry, louder than someone that small should be capable of, as we all stood gathered above-ground at the entrance to the underground shopping mall that had been our home for the past two years. “This is it! Today is the day we take our fate into our own hands and strike out towards the coast and towards a brighter future! Are you all ready?” A resounding affirmative cheer erupted from the crowd of gathered survivors. “Great. In that case, Hall, Sciolla, Thomas, DeLuca, and Gallagher will cover our right flank, while DiMedio, Johnson, other Johnson, Dicciani, and Jones will cover our left flank. Sanderson and Long, you two will bring up the rear… and _____, you’ll be with me at the front. We’ll maintain this formation for fifteen miles, at which point the left and right guards will switch sides for the remaining fifteen. If anything happens and one of us goes down, whoever’s nearest will fill in the gap. Am I clear?” Everyone in the group nodded. Marie once more took stock of our group. “Weapons at the ready?” The group, myself included, hoisted our armaments high. Most of us had makeshift spears, some of us had long swords, others axes and short swords, but I held an enormous blade that was well in excess of my own height. With my strength, I could wield it just fine with room to spare… but hopefully it wouldn’t come down to that as we made our way coastward. Readying herself, Marie called out once more. “In that case, at attention… forward ma—” Marie did not finish her sentence. The sky glinted, a light shone, and before any of us could react, a brilliant ray of light punched through Marie’s head. She fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut, her blade clattering metallically to the ground beside her. All at once, the entire crowd erupted into a panic as those assembled began to scatter haphazardly. This did nothing to ensure their survivability, however, as more beams of light shot forth, taking out most of our members in much the same manner as they had done to Marie. At this point, only around seven of us were left. From the ruined buildings around us, the culprits of the attack came into view — a half dozen Sariels, floating blue skirted Aragami vaguely humanoid in shape. They sat a good seven feet up in the air, but that didn’t stop four of the remaining survivors from attempting to strike, only for the Sariels above to counter with a cloud of venomous fog, rendering their attackers powerless to protect against further lasers that struck them down without hesitation. Now there were only three of us remaining, and all six Sariels still hovered around us, slowly closing in to finish what they had started. It was at this point that something inside me snapped. Who cares what they think? spoke an unfamiliar voice inside my head. At this point, what does it matter if they know you’re an Aragami or not? “I’m NOT an Aragami,” I replied aloud, to the puzzlement of the two others with me. “I’m HUMAN!” Then '''defend' your humanity, as a human. Strike down these foul Aragami and protect yourself!'' As the voice spoke those last words, all my remaining inhibitions fell away. Taking sword in hand, I gathered all my strength in my legs and jumped skyward, bringing my blade down on the nearest Sariel and cleaving it in twain. At the moment I hit the ground, I swung my blade to the right, using the momentum to spin and face in the opposite direction, where two more Sariel awaited. I threw my sword at the one on the left without hesitation, before leaping onto it, pulling out my sword, and jumping off the one Sariel towards the other and decapitating it effortlessly. Three more Sariels awaited, but I wasn’t even close to being done. I dashed underneath the nearest one and thrust my blade directly upwards, impaling the Sariel on its length, then swung my blade in a horizontal arc that caught a fifth Sariel in its path, bringing them both to the ground, where the momentum of the blade carried it through both of them and severed them in half. Now, only one remained — but it was behind me, too far to reach, and it was advancing on the two remaining survivors. Here, my sword would only weigh me down. I had to act quickly or they would both meet their ends. I turned around and dashed forward, tossing my sword aside and leaping up and at the one remaining Sariel as I grabbed onto it and held on tight, my weight causing it to dip to the ground enough to be well within reach of the two survivors. “What are you waiting for?!” I called out to the two below, my voice tinged with rage. “Pick up your damn weapons and finish this thing off!” Paralyzed with fear, however, the two of them were powerless to resist as the Sariel angled itself towards them and let loose a barrage of lasers that pierced through them, killing them instantly. Now, it was down to me and the Sariel. Either I destroyed this thing here and now, or it would slaughter me just like it had my friends… no, my family, those who had sheltered me, cared for me, and taught me everything I knew about how to survive over the past two years. I would not let it end here! Now… The voice echoed within me once more. Do it! Do it now! Finish this beast off right here and right now! “But my sword, it… it’s too far away! The Sariel will kill me while I’m running to get it!” Your sword? Please, kid. The power sleeping within you '''far' outstrips what that puny blade is capable of. Now… raise your arm, focus your energy, and cry out with your heart for power! Power to slay your foes and come out on top in this chaotic world!'' The voice was right. Death wasn’t an option for me. I had only one choice, to survive, and I would achieve that end with my own strength! Still holding onto the Sariel’s floating form, I raised my hand to the skies and cried out with all my being. “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” --------- TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts